


Talk Dirty To Me

by Lady_Jayde_Une



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Philinda - Freeform, Philinda Smut Challenge, philinda established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jayde_Une/pseuds/Lady_Jayde_Une
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to the Tumblr Philinda Smut Challenge, set up by the great ddagent!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty To Me

Neither Phil Coulson or Melinda May quite know how this little game started, and to be honest, they didn’t much care. What did matter was how much fun they we’re having, in something as simple as talking dirty in public.

—

Nice Tie:

Coulson was getting ready to prep the team on a mission in the cargo hold of the Bus as it sat parked in the Playground.

Just as the team started to gather round Coulson and May, he noticed a gleam in Melinda’s eyes. She edged closer to him, glancing at his expensive tie, turned her body toward him and whispered huskily in his ear, only loud enough for him to hear, “Nice tie, I’m going to enjoy tying you to the bed with it tonight.” He bulked and she walked passed the rest of the team, and off the Bus.

His thoughts were all over the place. He had to prep the team on a mission and his mind had turned to mush. The only thoughts which would come to mind were those of him tied to his bed post, flat on his back and Melinda riding him hard, calling out his name. ‘Damn it!’ He thought.

He postponed the mission brief for two hours as he went to find May and consider a little payback.

—

Lay the mats out:

May and Skye were nearly wrapped up with their combat training. Skye flipped May over her shoulder and the senior Agent landed on the mats with a thump. She knew Coulson had been standing at the door, watching them both as they sparred. May sat up with a proud smile on her face and looked up at Skye, “Good work.”

Skye broke out into a large smile, she’d had a really good training session, but she was tired and thirsty. “Thanks!” Skye turned to pick up her water bottle from the other side of the gym. “Mornin’ AC.”

“Good morning Skye,” Coulson greeted as he walked over to the women. Skye walked passed him to get her things. He held his hand out for May to take. She took his hand after snorting at his chivalry. She placed her small hands in his and he pulled her up and close to his body. So close that May could feel the heat radiating off his body and the smell of his cologne filling her senses. May lost herself slightly, she closed her eyes when Phil pushed his body against hers, letting her feel his arousal.

Coulson lent his head down to whisper in her ear, “How about we lay out the mats, and I’ll fuck you like I did in the old days…?” May had the decency to blush, he eyes shot toward Skye to see if her young charge heard the naughty whispers of her superiors. Judging by Skye’s non-reaction, it seemed not.

Coulson smirked to himself as he turned 180 degrees and said goodbye to them both. She won’t tell Phil how incredibly turned on that comment made her feel right now, how hard her nipples felt whilst she was pressed against his chest or how moist he made her panties, with his warm breath tickling her neck and the naughty images he left with her.

Erotic mental images of her face down on the mats with her ass in the air, slick with sweat, from the effort of lovemaking, and being fucked from behind, hard and fast by the Director of SHIELD.

 

—  
Where I choose to sit:

May walked up to Coulson when he was checking through the inventory with Mack. Coulson had his shirt sleeves rolled up, she couldn’t get enough of his arms. The thought of his hot sexy body beneath his suit and shirt sent a flutter to her stomach.

She approached the men and made small talk with them for a few minutes until Mack had gone to the other side of the garage and she made her move.

May grabbed at the waist of Phil’s shirt, tiptoed to reach his ear and whispered huskily, “When you get back, I’m going to sit on your face.” His eyes trailed over her body hungrily as she walked off, he subconsciously licked his lips and rubbed his hands together.

“Errr, I’ll leave the rest of this with you Mack.” Phil said as he strode purposefully out of the garage to find May. Images of him tied to the bed with May grinding and pleasuring herself on his face, screaming his name, was too much to bear.

—

Keeping Cover:

Coulson and May were undercover as a married couple on a hydra Op, they sat together in a top end restaurant. They’d managed to bug the table of their target and all the relevant info was being fed to the rest of the team on the Quinjet. Coulson used this opportunity to switch his earpiece off, May followed his lead and switched her’s off too. Her foot had been stroking the inside of his thigh for the best part of 15 minutes and he relished in the sensation. He took her hand in his and looked deeply into her eyes, anyone passing by would think they we’re a normal married couple who clearly loved each other. He pressed her hands to his lips as he kissed them, eyes never breaking contact. “Next time you’re in my office, I’m going to fuck you over my desk, and I don’t care if anyone else is there watching.” He watched the smouldering look in her eyes, he could practically see the images filling her mind, just behind her eyes.

He stood to leave and took her with him, keeping her close.

—

 

You’re not wearing what:

The team was gathered around the living room of The Playground, sitting on various odd and mis-matched chairs as they talked and ate their Chinese take-out. Coulson sat on an armchair, using his chopsticks to gather a lump of noodles together before eating them. May sat perched on the arm of his chair, feasting on her noodles. She lent back slightly, coming into contact with his firm chest, “I’m not wearing a bra right now.” Phil looked up to May and smiled devilishly. 

“I’ve noticed,” He didn’t want May to know how much her words were having an effect on him, as he imagined her small peaks under his firm hand as he groped and kneaded her tits.

“I’m not wearing any panties either,” Coulson nearly choked on his noodles as his cock twitched and he became overly aware of his public surroundings. “and the thought of you inside me, fucking my tight little pussy is making me really wet.”

That sentence sent him over the edge as he coughed and spluttered on his food. He could see May grinning triumphantly as she stood up and excuse herself under the guise of getting Phil some water and left to walk into the kitchen.

Coulson followed May to the kitchen and heard her running the tap as he entered and walked up behind his second in command.

“You are such a cock tease, you know that?” Phil said and pressed his body firmly against hers. His rock hard body against May's soft and supple form. He brushed her hair aside and kissed her neck, a slight moan escaping his lips when she rocked her ass back onto his increasingly hardening cock.

“I do. And you’re obviously loving every second of it, mister. Your body betrays you.” She lent her head to the side in an effort to grant him further access to the sensitive areas of her neck.

“It’s time to pay the piper, Melinda.” He growled low in his throat, snaking his hands around the front of her body, his left hand rising to fondle her right breast and his right hand venturing lower, passed the smooth, flat plains of her stomach and to the juncture of her thighs. May hadn’t been lying, when his fingers stroked her folds, they were slick with her juices. The thought of him having such an affect on her was such a turn on for him and he began grinding his erection onto the small of her back and her perfect ass. She writhed and moaned as his fingers continued their work on her slick sweet spot. “Shhh, not too loud, Melinda. We don’t want the kids to hear.”

Truth be told, he didn’t know if he could last for much longer. Her body pressed and rocking against his, the sensation of her pert nipples against his fingertips and her warm honey coating his fingers. 

Just as May was about to come, they were rudely interrupted by Hunter shouting from the living room, “Guys! Bring back some beer!”

Both slumped and sighed, moment somewhat ruined for them. Coulson carefully removed his hands and washed them under the still running tap.

Coulson was thrilled when May grabbed his hand and lead him out of the kitchen and toward their bunks. ‘Looks like Hunter can forget about his beer!’

 

-§Fin§-


End file.
